darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda
A Frog born a very long time ago was Yoda. About 0.66 meters high and born on an unknown planet of which he never spoke he was...we think. Three quarters of the time, understand Yoda nobody could due to poor sentence structure. A controversy about him being part pickle, there is. Yoda hates women and minorities. Early life Forced to leave his homeworld Yoda was when 30 years old he was because about to destroy the planet a war was. His sweetheart, Yaddle, a beautiful young Frog, he did not want to leave behind. So kidnap her he did and together left the planet to fulfill their dreams they did. To be Kermit's stunt double Yoda had always wanted, until drunk one night someone made him and that he wanted to be a Jedi Knight that "someone" convinced him. Although second thoughts Yaddle had, the dangerous journey to the Republic she did not want him to make alone. Life as a Jedi When at the Jedi Temple, much weed Yoda smoked with his friends Mace Windu and Qui-Gon. Great hippies they were, and powerful in the Ways of the Smoke. Also, Good Relations with the Wookies, he had. Fall to the Dark Side A promising Jedi Yoda became, but, one day Yaddle with a Toad he saw. This was when began his Fall to the Dark Side did, revenge he wanted, determined to destroy the evil Toad that threatened to take his sweetheart away from him he was. Later life After this little "incident", on went life. As the chairman of the Jedi Council Yoda lived on. Ignored by the younger members he often was, due to his short stature and his insistence on completely butchering Basic. During the fall of the Jedi, our supreme Lord Palpatine The Great Yoda battled, but defeated he was by his old age and his overactive bladder. On the planet of Dagobah which was basically a swamp ball filled with giant insects, killer birds, and a computer with unlimited access to the holonet, Yoda ended up. After land there he did (thinking died he had and to Frog heaven he had gone), a hut Yoda built and basically nothing he did except smoke weed and spice for 20 years which he had because he had build a drug processesing plant which would make dagobah green within 20 seconds and he would sell it to the entire galaxy.yoda would also kidnap people and make them work are hookers and strippers for his own as his would call it "Yoda's Fun Time" Finally to Yoda's surprise, show up a young wanna-be Jedi named Luke did. Being his typical self, began playing with his shit and playing with his flashlights and eating Luke's horrible food, Yoda did. With that tell Luke that he was the all powerful Jedi and required a price for his training, Yoda did. Then , he finally began to teach Luke the power of the force and make him a Jedi person. After doing all of this, Yoda got really old, so when Luke came back, Yoda faded away, becoming one with that force. Behind the scenes In the Star Wars films by Pat Morita, Yoda was portrayed. Born without a sense of humor, have you been? Inspired by your courageous struggle, we are... Just kidding. Get the hell out of here, you should. Going to Wookieepedia and read the "real" article of Yoda, we recommend. Category:Aliens Category:Frogs Category:Generals Category:Jedi Category:Males Category:Puppets Category:Short people Category:Desd Category:Dead people Category:Killed by Lord Disney Category:Victims of the Porg